


puppy troubles

by thickchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Overeating, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, dog hybrid baekhyun, these bitches are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickchanyeol/pseuds/thickchanyeol
Summary: chanyeol leaves dog hybrid baekhyun at home. baekhyun has regrets.





	puppy troubles

chanyeol’s always in a rush to get home, but today is way different. he’s rushing, but he’s rushing faster than usual because he’s been gone longer and he knows that bad things happen if he’s away too long. baekhyun, the corgi hybrid he’d taken in almost a year ago, always gets into trouble when chanyeol is gone. he’s come home to countless messes, although sometimes he finds the hybrid curled up in the bed they share, wearing one of his hoodies. it’s cute, but he hates seeing baekhyun sad. but today, he just has such a bad feeling that he’s got to get home to make sure baekhyun is okay. he makes it back in record time, getting out of the car as quickly as he can after shutting it off. he fumbled with his keys, trying to get the right one into the lock and get the door open. the door smacks the wall when he swings it open, almost tripping over his own feet as he stumbles back inside the apartment. he looks around, but he  _ hears  _ baekhyun before he sees the pup and the mess. chanyeol can hear the soft whimpers coming from his hybrid lover, the sounds coming from their shared bedroom. he follows the whimpers and the trail of wrappers until he finds baekhyun curled up on the bed, clutching at his belly, which is straining against the shirt chanyeol had lent him and gurgling up a storm. chanyeol was right about not wanting to leave baekhyun home by himself. the hybrid has such a knack for getting into trouble without chanyeol around. he settles next to him, pulling the pup into his lap and cradling him close. one of his hands makes its way to baekhyun’s hair, while the other rests over the swollen bulge of baekhyun’s newly rounded belly. 

“what happened, baekhyunnie?” chanyeol asks softly, rubbing gentle circles into the hybrid’s tummy. he can feel it gurgling and churning under his palm. he presses a kiss to the top of his lover’s head too, to soothe him. 

“ate too much,” baekhyun whimpers, one hand clutching at chanyeol’s shirt. “i ate so much, yeollie… too much junky stuff.”

“and how is it making you feel?” he really hopes baekhyun won’t do this again, he shouldn’t be eating junk. 

“my belly hurts so bad, yeollie.” the hybrid whines loudly, pressing his hand against his swollen tummy as it lets out an angry, rumbling gurgle. “i feel so heavy… like i can’t move…” 

chanyeol sighs, patting baekhyun’s tummy.

“you know you’re not supposed to eat so much junk, baby.” he feels like he’s lecturing a child, but baekhyun should know better. “look what it’s done to you, see? your belly is so bloated and you’re all uncomfortable. that can’t be pleasant.” 

“i couldn’t help it… you weren’t here and i got so bored…” baekhyun whimpers, grasping onto chanyeol’s hand. “so i thought i should have a snack… but then i got carried away and now it feels like my belly is about to explode!” 

“you’ll be fine,” chanyeol tells him, keeping his touch light and gentle as he rubs baekhyun’s bloated, aching belly. “i hope this taught you a lesson.”

“don’t eat too much junk stuff,” baekhyun says, patting his belly and letting out a rather large belch. he turns red and covers his mouth. “sorry… excuse me.” 

“that was rude, baek.” chanyeol sighs, his hand stilling over his lover’s tummy. “don’t press down so hard.” 

“i didn’t  _ mean  _ to,” the pup huffs, smushing his cheek against chanyeol’s chest. his belly gurgles again, a little bit louder. “geez… i really overdid it.” 

“you sure did.” he can’t believe that baekhyun even found his stash of junk, but then again, the hybrid is capable of so much when he’s bored and hungry. “don’t eat when you’re bored, baby. it’s just gonna make your tummy upset.”

“i know i shouldn’t do it, but i can’t help it.” baekhyun sighs, relaxing against his lover and taking a hold of chanyeol’s other hand and placing it over his tummy. “but i like food and i miss you less when i’m stuffing myself with something yummy until my belly hurts.” 

“it’s really not good for you,” chanyeol mutters, both hands gently rubbing over baekhyun’s tummy. the pup sighs softly, closing his eyes. his cheeks look rounder today, chanyeol just wants to reach up and pinch them. “next time, try doing something else… like reading or listening to some music. it won’t make you feel so sick.”

“i know… can i ask you to come home if i get too bored?” baekhyun asks softly, almost purring like a kitten when chanyeol rubs the soft underside of his heavy belly. “it gets bad when i miss you.”

“we can try that, yeah.” chanyeol nods. “but sometimes i can’t leave work… maybe i could bring you with me sometimes. we’ll work it out.”

he kisses baekhyun gently, keeping his warm hands on the hybrid’s round tummy. baekhyun whines softly when his belly gurgles loudly, churning wildly under chanyeol’s palms. 

“it hurts, yeollie…” he whimpers, pressing himself against chanyeol’s chest. he’s trying not to focus on the pain in his belly, but it’s aching so much. 

“how about we take a nap?” chanyeol suggests, pulling baekhyun into a gentle hug and laying down. the pup whimpers as his belly lets out angry gurgles, snuggling as close as he can to chanyeol. “i’m tired and i’m sure you’d like to sleep all that off.”

“mm… please don’t let me do this ever again, yeol. my belly hurts so bad… i really feel like it’s gonna explode.” the hybrid mumbles, patting his gurgling belly gently. 

“you’re not gonna explode, baby. your belly just can’t handle all the greasy junk you ate.” chanyeol rolls his eyes, petting baekhyun’s hair. 

“feels like it,” baekhyun groans, leaning against chanyeol. “i’m gonna be all bloated for like… a week.”

“you’ll be fine, sweetheart. just don’t eat junk food.” 

“you need a new hiding spot for your junk, yeol.”

chanyeol agrees, still trying to soothe baekhyun to sleep. he’s not sure if the pup will be able to sleep with a bellyache. baekhyun whimpers every time his tummy makes noises, trying to curl in on himself but it doesn’t work. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol murmurs, resting his hand over baekhyun’s belly. “do you wanna take something to help settle your belly a little bit?” 

“no. it’ll make me sick and i don’t want it.” baekhyun replies. he tries to get comfortable again, laying on his side with his back pressed against chanyeol’s broad chest. he sighs, closing his eyes. “i’m gonna try to nap, yeollie.”

“okay, baby.” chanyeol leans down, kissing baekhyun gently. “sleep well… i’ll get you another blanket.” 

except he doesn’t, because baekhyun is out like a light almost instantly. the pup makes his little yipping noises while he sleeps, but he doesn’t toss and turn like he usually does because his belly is probably too heavy for him to even try. chanyeol doesn't think he’ll sleep, but baekhyun is all warm and soft next to him and he ends up asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick. Thanks for reading!


End file.
